A Woman Knows
by Sesshoumarusmate214
Summary: SesshKag. What happens when the group finds out about Kagome's little secret? The jewel is stollen upon completion and now the group has to find it. Will Kagome let Kikyo join the group? Please R R. Rated M for language.
1. Say What!

**A Woman Knows

* * *

**

**Chapter One – Say What?!**

The jewel was finally whole and Naraku killed. The group couldn't be any happier and they couldn't found more peace. But then the jewel suddenly went missing! The group again has to find the missing jewel, but this time they didn't have to find shards since it was whole. But now it will be a bit harder since Naraku is dead and so is his incarnations. Kikyo is still wandering the earth and collecting souls and plotting, being the bitch is already is. After going back to her time and explaining things with her family, Kagome went back to the past and again they are off to find the Shiko Jewel.

"Damn it Kagome can you walk any faster?!" Inuyasha yelled while leading the group through the forest.

"Well, _excuse me_ for being human!"

"What a jerk." Shippo said.

"I heard that twirp!"

"Huh."

"Well, hop on Kilala or something?"

"I rather walk, and my feet aren't tired yet".

"Same here. If so we know Kilala will let us ride on back." Sango said.

"Feh." was all Inuyasha said as the group kept walking. He then stopped suddenly and smelled the air.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome said watching her friend.

"Someone's coming."

"Who?"

While sniffing the air he only said one word, and that word sent chills down the group's spines, "Sesshoumaru".

"Uh oh" Kagome said. Soon enough the demon lord landed in the small clearing where the group is.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha said drawing his sword as it transformed.

"I'm not here to play games, little brother."

"Then what the hell do you want?"

"Put the sword away and I will tell you." Inuyasha hesitated a bit before sheathing his sword.

"I'm here to make a request."

"A request? About what?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome who was looking at the ground. Inuyasha noticed this. "Are you herer to take Kagome away? If so you have to get through me first you asshole!"

"No."

"You're not? Then what is your request?" Sango ask kinda dumbfounded that he didn't plan on taking her friend away from them.

"Since Jaken and Rin are at the castle, I would like to accompany you during your travels."

"Is this some kind of _joke_?!" Inuyasha asked harshly.

"No." They know Sesshoumaru doesn't joke around.

"Then what is it that you're requesting Lord Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked getting confused.

He glances at Kagome again and said, "How long?"

"Three weeks." Kagome answered still looking down. He nodded.

"What's this about three weeks Kagome?!" Inuyasha asked getting upset, fast.

"Uh...oh...I...shit!" Kagome really didn't want her friends to worry about her, not now, not while the jewel is needed to be found.

"Kagome, what is it?" Sango was getting worried about her friend.

"Damn it, I didn't want you all to know now. Thanks Sesshoumaru!" He quirked an eyebrow.

"It is time that they knew Kagome." Kagome groaned and looked up at her awaiting friends.

"Alright Kagome, if you don't answer us right now..."

"You'll do what Inuyasha?"

"Shut the hell up Sesshoumaru!"

"Kagome please tell us, we're getting worried by the second."

"Okay Sango." Kagome sighed. She took a deep breath and explained what Sesshoumaru was talking about. "Well, it started about three weeks ago when I went missing and you all had a hard time of finding me. A week after we killed Naraku. Well that day I went missing I was picking some herbs near a cliff and then I saw something shiny near the edge and I went to check it out. Soon I found out that it was a jewel, but not the Shikon jewel, it was glowing white and I picked it up. The next thing I knew, the white light that was in the jewel glowed and it blinded me for a moment. When I opened my eyes, the jewel was gone. Then I suddenly felt this huge warming sensation and I was over come by um...what's that feeling?...oh lust I guess..."

"What?! What the hell are you getting at?!"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome was givng him that 'shut up or sit look' and he kept quiet.

"As I was sayiing I was overcame by lust which I diidn't fulliy understand the feeling but moments later I did. I felt like...like..."

"You need release" Miroku said with a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah...so then my body just started to act on it own. I was half awake at the moment, or that's what it felt like. Then I seen him (pointing at Sesshoumaru) and the next thing I knew..."

"WHAT?! HELL NO KAGOME! Tell me you...you didn't..."

"The jewel has changed her scent and well and her mind...she hardly knew her surrounding." Sesshoumaru added. Inuyasha was beyond pissed.

"So how was it?" Sango asked putting two and two together. Inuyasha gawked at her.

"Well...very...interesting since I hardly didn't care."

"I can't believe you Kagome! You got caught is some spell by a stupid white jewel and went off and fucked my asshole of a brother! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I WASN'T YOU IDIOT! DID YOU HEAR WHAT YOUR BROTHER SAID! I HARDLY KNEW MY DAMN SURROUNDINGS! ALL I WANTED WAS A GOOD ASS FUCK IS THAT SO _FUCKING_ HARD TO BELIEVE COMING FROM A DAMN JEWEL!!" Kagome screamed at her friend...now she was pissed. So pissed that she was glowing.

"Wow." Sango said quietly.

"Interesting." Miroku stated.

"So...now that it's over with...what now?" Sango said.

"Well...uh...oh god!" Kagome said while she flung her arms up and walked off to take a breather.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what has happened?" Miroku asked looking confused now.

"The next I knew after the event was that I had marked her. She has become my mate."

"SAY WHAT?!" They all yelled. Inuyasha fainted...yes...fainted.


	2. The Aftermath

**Chapter Two – The Aftermath**

After an hour, the group got Inuyasha back on his feet and he then started attacking his brother. Kagome came back after a nice soak in a hot springs she found while taking her walk. Kagome thought about that event while she was bathing. How good he felt on her? How soft his skin was? How gentle he was with her? How...Kagome shook the thoughts out of her head while walking back to the camp her friends made since nobody wasn't going anywhere right now. She saw Inuyasha fighting his brother who is now her mate. She understands demon rituals and whatnot and knows what it means when you take a demon as a mate. In a way she kinda like the idea. Inuyasha choose Kikyo so why would he be mad?

"Inuyasha will you stop it!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy. "Stop it or I will make you stop and you _know _what that means."

"But Kagome..."

"No buts, why are you mad at him for, it wasn't his fault entirely? Plus you got that clay potted bitch so why are you mad?!" She yelled the last part of her sentence.

"You know why I choose Kikyo?"

'Then there shouldn't be a problem." Kagome went to join Sango who was sitting on a log enjoying the entertainment.

"Aaw, Kagome, I wanted to see Inuyasha get his ass kicked." Kagome giggled.

"Hey! I can kick his ass too you know!"

"Sure Inuyasha." Sango said. She then turn to Kagome. "So you been his mate for three weeks? Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"It was kind of hard for me too you know. If I hadn't found that jewel this wouldn't happened."

"I know. So how are you handling it?"

"I'm handling it quite well...oh (she leaned over and whispered the rest in Sango's ear)...I must say he is quite a lover though. He was so gentle with me, yet so rough. I liked it...a lot."

"Ooh. I – see." This caused Sango to blush as red as an apple and Kagome to giggle. "So that's why he wanted to join us, he wanted to protect you." Kagome nodded.

"No way! The only person who protects Kagome is me!"

"She has a mate Inuyasha. It is his responisbility." Miroku stated calmly.

"I dont' give a shit Miroku! I protected her then and I'm doing it now."

"You will refrain from doing so."

"Feh! Like you're going to..." Inuyasha's sentence was cut short by the iron grip around his neck by his brother.

"I will protect my mate, _brother_. Due to the circumstances, it is my duty."

"Wait, so, that's what you've been doing all those nights sneaking out?" Sango asked.

"Yes." Kagome nodded. "I was out seeing Sesshoumaru. Mostly we talked about how we were going to deal with this."

"Ah, doing the same thing Inuyasha was doing with you. Interesting." Miroku said.

"Wait. Since you're his mate, should you have like claws and fangs?"

"I do Sango. I just hid them through a spell."

"So let me see!" Sango asked cheerfully.

"You're sounding like Rin right now." Kagome laughed as she waved her hand in an arch and before their eyes, Kagome's claws, which are a bit smaller then her mate's and fange appeared. She also has golden specks in her iris (where your eye color is). A purple crescent moon rests on her forehead. Sango thought her brown eyes suited well with the golden touch. Her hair grew to her butt also.

"Kagome. You look BEAUTIFUL!" Sango exclaimed while Miroku agrees.

"Uh, thanks Sango." Inuyasha curses under his breath.

"What traits does she have besides the ones we are seeing?" Miroku asks.

"She shares the longevity of demons. She also gains speed, but not as fast as mine. Her senses are heightened slightly."

"Nice." Was all Miroku could say.

"If everybody would stop gawking, can we go now? It's noon and you're wasting enough time as it is."

"Damn mutt." Kagome muttered.

"I heard that wench! Now..."

"SIT!" BOOM. "Now what dog breath."

You could be Koga's sister you know." Sango says as Kagome giggles.

"You can't talk to her like you used to ya know" Shippo said with a grin.

"Shut – up!" Inuyasha said getting up from the spell. "Let's just get going."

Soon, everbody was on their way. Inuyasha didn't like the fact that Kagome has mated with his brother, of all people. Hell that mangy wolf would be better then him. He made a promise to Kagome to protect her, but now that falls on his brother. Kagome felt kind of bad about how her friend was feeling but she know he will get used to it. The came across a huge grass field. It was up to Kagome's knees. Then she suddenly didn't like this area at all and she took a step back.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"This field...I don't like it one bit. I think it's a trap."

"Are you sure Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked holding his staff tighter.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure."

"Scary ass." Inuyasha jumped ahead and into the center of the field and out of nowhere about fifty demons came rushing towards him. He unsheath his sword and went to work.

"That idiot!" Kagome exclaimed. "Those demons isn't what's bothering me?"

"Then what is it?" Sesshoumaru asked getting concerned with his mate.

"It's the demon that's coming now." With that said a large dragon demon came into the field.

"I see." Sesshoumaru said. "I'll handle him. The rest of you help my idiot brother with...Kagome?"

Kagome was breathing heavily like she was running hard. She never took her eyes off of the dragon demon, that's because this particular demon, was white...with piercing blue eyes. 'Just like that jewel' she thought as she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist. Sango and Miroku was at her side as well.

"Sango, the snake is white...just like that jewel I found. The aura I'm sensing from the snake is the same from that jewel."

"So why are you breathing so heavily?"

"It's because that jewel was what's left of my mate's power. Whoever possess it shall inherite it's traits." It was the dragon demon who gave Sango her answer. "She is behaving that way because when I am near she is tied to me." the dragon demon said chuckling.

"What kind of traits, dragon?" Sesshoumaru in his cold tone. He was getting pissed that the dragon would cursed his mate like that.

"Just strength, speed and agility. As well as stealth."

"Can the curse be removed?" Miroku asked and the dragon demon just grinnned.

"No. Once inside the body, it stays. Besides, the jewel has absorbed itself inside her and it is permantly at home there. She will be by my side once I leave. Mate or not."

"I feel drawn to him. Like I need to go to him."

"That's what he was saying about being tied Kagome." Sango said holding her friend.

Without another word, Sesshoumaru jumped with blinding speed and sliced the dragon's throat open nearly decapitating his head. The dragon screamed in pain as it fell to the ground. The rest of the group fought the rest of the demons. Kagome was no longer tied to the demon, but did felt like she had a mass amount of energy. She also felt herself getting stronger, physically. Her eyesight enhanced. She realized that she was now part dragon demon.


	3. Temper, Temper

**Chapter Three – Temper, Temper**

The group had camped out that night due to their worry over Kagome who had just inherite the traits of a dragon demon. The same demon Sesshoumaru killed the night before. He was sitting again a tree where Kagome was sleeping nearby. Everything had changed between them. He also could tell that the traits had taken Kagome's body. She had no traits outside her body, but her inside was noticable through his keen nose. He also knows that dragon demons are known for their strength, speed, eyesight and agility. The night before he explained to the group all about dragon demons. Some Sango already knows about. Including an upset Inuyasha who still didn't protect her from the demon. Now it was morning and everybody was up except for their miko. The others had ate and waited patiently for her to wake up, all except Inuyasha of course.

"I wish she hurry her ass up and wake up!"

"Inuyasha, would you for once in your pathetic life think about what she's going through. She's lost you to that dirt walking bitch, then she found that damn jewel, then she had a fling with Sesshoumaru of all people and ended up being his mate. On top of that, that dragon had just told us that basically she is part dragon demon without even knowing. And now you want to make things worse with your own bitching?!" Sango explained, getting real tired of Inuyasha and his antics. While explaining things to him, they didn't realize that Kagome was awake and listening.

"The demon slayer is right. Your life is pathetic."

"Shut up Sesshoumaru. I mean it, shut the fuck up!"

"Is everyone ready to go?" They looked back to see an alert Kagome with her things packed and ready.

"Kagome? How did you do that? We never heard you make a sound?" Sango was shocked.

"I guess that's part of being part-dragon demon." Everyone agreed and left the camp.

After awhile of walking the group went into a small village and had breakfast. They walked around and see that villager working and starring. One villager caught their eyes and she went up towards the group to greet them. She was around her fourties and had on a light blue kimono.

"Hello, I'm Sizu. Welcome to my village. I am the elder and leader here."

"Nice to meet you." Kagome said.

"Likewise I'm sure. And welcome Lord Sesshoumaru." The lady bowed low in greeting.

"Hello." He nodded signaling she rises. Knowing that she had missed Kagome's moon, she reintroduced her. "This is my mate, Lady Kagome."

"Ah yes." She bowed lowly to Kagome and rose. "My apologies for my rudeness."

"It's accepted, but fine."

"Such manners! Please feel free and look around for I'm sure you already have."

"Thank you kindly for your services." Miroku said.

"Mother who are these people?" a young lady around twenty ask while walking towards her.

"Oh, Kili, this is Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome. And these are their companions."

"Oh. Hello." Kili said with a bow.

"Hi." Sango replied.

"Kili is often gone so she doesn't see who visits here." Miroku, being the perv that he is, walked up to Kili and grabbed her hand and ask his famous question.

"Lady Kili would you do me the honor of baring my children?"

"Sir monk, if I was to bare you're children, you'd die of insanity because you're crazy!" Kili said snatching her hands away from Miroku. This caused Sango to burst out in a fit of laughter.

"See Miroku what happens when you ask every girl you see to bare you damn children!" Inuyasha said.

"Yes but it wouldn't hurt to try." Miroku said returning to his spot.

"Anyway we just stopped by for breakfast, but we have to get going." Kagome said.

"Oh. Well please do come again then." Kagome nodded and the group went off again.

The group then went on a trail that was surrounded by hills and such. They liked the scenery and enjoyed walking. Sesshoumaru place his hand on Kagome's waist and whispered things in her ear. Sango, Shippo and Miroku looked in awe while Inuyasha kept leading the group ignoring the giggles that was coming from Kagome. He then had enough and stopped. He turned around sharply to ask her a question.

"Alright quit the bullshit Kagome! You are too comfortable with him to be laughing and shit. How long have you guys really been mating?!"

"What?! We had to get used to each other Inuyasha. Damn!" Kagome was about had enough of him. "What? You want us to argue everyday and such like we always do?!"

"Yes! Isn't is so fucking hard?!"

"Inuyasha, let it be! What's done is done you asswipe!" Sango exclaimed also tired of him.

"Where's you mate, Kikyo, huh. You haven't said two words about her since Kagome broke the news to us. Before that it was Kikyo this, and Kikyo that. Damni I done had enough! Quit being so fucking jealous!"

"Sango's right you know." Kagome added.

"We have grown close over the weeks of her training."

"Ha! Like I give a flying fuck."

"You're fucking Kikyo, so it counts." Kagome said with a smirk. Sango try not to laugh.

"You know Kagome you're such a bi..." Again, Inuyasha's sentence was cut short by his brother's hand.

"Do you want to fly brother." And with that, Sesshoumaru flung Inuyasha straight up in the air and Kagome finished with a 'SIT!'. And he came crashing hard, bone cracking into the ground making a twenty feet crator.

"Inuyasha I am so sick of you it's pathetic! You have Kikyo so why don't you go to her and leave us alone! If not, then accept that me and your brother are mates!" Kagome walked away from the hole.

"I can't believe Inuyasha would be so harsh and cruel to Kagome. He has that bitch now!" Sango said.

"Why being so hard Sango?" said a cold voice coming from a line of trees. Out came the ovner of the voice, Kikyo. "You shouldn't be so hard on my mate."

"Look, _bitch_ your mate is hurting my friend. I'll be glad to show you how I'm feeling right now!" Sango exlcaimed ready to whoop the dead miko's ass.

"What are you doing here Kikyo?" Kagome asked seeing the dead miko coming out of the trees.

"I'm here to join my mate in his travels."

"You're not traveling with us."

"Hey, who do you think you are Kagome? I'm the leader here and what I say goes!" Inuyasha yelled coming out of his hole in a world of pain.

"Watch your tongue, pup." Sesshoumaru demanded giving his brother a cold stare.

"Fine. Then I'm not staying." Kagome turned and walked on followed closely by her mate.

"Wait Kagome, I'm coming too." Sango ran to jogged to catch up with her friend followed by Shippo and Miroku.

"Hey where the hell do you think you all are going!" Inuyasha yelled.

"We are going with Kagome. It seems that you have all the help that you need." Miroku stated.

"Ya, you're such a big jerk no one wants to be around you. Come on Kilala." Shippo said as the cat meowed and ran to catch up with Kagome.

"We don't need them Inuyasha. We can find the jewel ourselves. With it, I can be alive again."

"Yeah. I guess." Inuyasha walked on with his mate by his side.

'_Her aura has changed. It's stronger than before. But what made her aura change so dramatically?" _That was a question that plagued Kikyo's mind during her travel. If only she knew.


	4. Miko vs Miko

**Chapter Four – Miko vs. Miko**

The group continued their travels and Kagome sensed a demon coming. With her new ability she can tell how far the demon is and how powerful he is as well. She also can tell if he's a threat or not. Her mate has been real helpful in telling her about what she can do. She even tested her speed. She's incredibly fast, almost as fast as her mate. Her friends where shocked and happy at the same time with what their friend can do. Being part dragon demon _and _Sesshoumaru's mate won't be so bad.

"I sense a demon coming." Kagome said as she stopped her walking.

"Can you tell who?" Sango asked.

"It feels familiar. Not too far from here either. I say about ten minutes. His aura reminds me of...oh god! It's Kouga."

"Aw hell. Now we gotta deal with his ass!" Sango knew that Kouga still thought to have claim on her.

"Well, I would like to see the look on his face when I tell him the story." Kagome said with a smirk.

"Are you sure?" Sesshoumaru asked.

'_Wow, he really has been concerned about me since that day. I have grown to love him a lot. Plus he's so handsome!' _"I'm sure."

The group started walking again and came upon a large lake. It had ducks and small birds around it. Kagome and Sango thought it was beautiful. They rested here and admire the site. Sesshoumaru and Miroku stood watch over the girls. Sesshoumaru smelled Kouga coming and know that he would either let Kagome handle him on her own, or if things come to it, kill him without regret.

"Oh great! Here he comes." Kagome said as she and Sango stood up, upset to be disturbed.

Soon Kouga emerged from the tall bushed near them. "Hey Kagome. How's..."

"Kouga stop it! Geez I'm sick and tired you saying that I'm your woman when I'm not! You're just as bad as Inuyasha! I'll say it one more time...I. Am. Not. Your. Woman! I'm with someone else."

"So is it muttface? And why is his brother with you and not him?"

"Because Inuyasha has his own mate to worry about that's why. The bastard doesn't know loyalty and trust if it bit him square in the ass! All he know is betrayal and hurt and lies. As for Sesshoumaru..." Kagome took and deep breath to ease her growing nerves. "He's...my mate."

Kouga burst into laughter. "Ha ha haaa! Oh that's good Kagome (jumps in front of her), come on let's go home."

Kagome was stunned that he can be so dumb. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I SAID SESSHOUMARU IS MY MATE DAMN IT!" Kagome turned and walk to her mate cursing along the way.

"You are serious?" Kouga said stunned himself. "But how? Why? When?"

"Yes I am serious. Why would I lie Kouga? And for your other question. It's too long of a story."

"Oh. I'll be glad to listen." Kagome sighed.

"She doesn't want to tell the story."

"And why not cream-face?!"

"Because she doesn't feel like it. Maybe in due time but not now Kouga." Sango interrupts.

"So...you never..."

"No."

"But...it's..." Kouga hurried off without another word. Kagome sighed again knowing that her friend was hurting but he needed to understand. Soon he came back he stopped in front of Kagome and gave her a quick hug despite Sesshoumaru's warning growl.

"Look Kagome, I am really sorry that I put you throught this. But I'll be there for you as your friend. But if you ever get tired of the dogs you know where to find me...see ya." And he was off again before Sesshoumaru could do, or say anything.

"Uuh..."

"Same here." Sango said while witnessing what had happened.

"At least he understands unlike Inuyasha." Miroku said while Shippo agrees.

"It's not nice to talk about me behind my back you monk!" Inuyasha said coming from the trees.

"But it seems to be true."

"Just shut the hell up! I'm not playing."

"Wait if you're here. Where's the bitch?"

"Sango!"

"It's alright Inuyasha, she's nothing to me." Kikyo said walking out of the trees.

"Well well, it's the clay pot from hell." Sango said with amusement in her voice.

"Whatever...little girl."

"Little huh. Why don't I show you?" Kagome raised her hand at Sango to quiet her.

"What do you two want?" Kagome asked which she really didn't care.

"We're still going to travel with you guys."

"I guess you didn't hear me when I said I'm not traveling with her Inuyasha."

"Look Kagome..."

"Don't look me!" Kagome was getting angier by the second.

"Hey don't yell at me!"

"If you didn't bring that whore with you I wouldn't be!"

"Who you calling a whore? As I recall you had _both_ brothers. Am I correct?" Kikyo coldly said.

"Yeah, but I only fucked one and he's behind me! You fucked three!"

"What three?!"

"Let's see Inuyasha for one, then there's Naraku. And who was that man a month ago...ummm...let's see now...oh I know that cat demon that we saw awhile back, though I forgot his name...oh yes Akiro."

"I don't have time for your games. We are joining and traveling together. It's what my mate wants."

"Wow. And my mate wants to kill yours. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Kagomeeee!"

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"I see that the two still wants you." Kikyo chuckled.

"Shut the hell up!" And with that Kagome released an energy ball directly at Kikyo hitting her square in the chest which sent her flying.

"Kikyo!"

"Go Inuyasha, you know you want to go after her like always!" Kagome said willing to release one on him.

"I outta..." Once again he was cut off by his brother, no literally. Sesshoumaru nearly cut his head off if he didn't dodge it in time.

"Thank you love." Kagome said with a small smile.

"No problem."

"Hm! You're just lucky Sesshoumaru was there..."

"Otherwise you would've hit me. Only cowards and losers hit women Inuyasha. So I guess if that's what you're trying to do, then you are a coward!" Kagome released another energy ball and hit Inuyasha in the stomach sending him flying as well.

"Aaahhh!"

"How dare you...you bitch!" Kikyo said getting up.

"I'm ready you whore! Let's go!"

They both charged at each other and the fight was on. Energy versus energy. Miko versus miko. But being the part demon that she is, Kagome was no match for Kikyo who is having a hard time catching up with her. Her speed was outmatched when Kikyo tries to aim arrows at her and when one did, Kagome caught it with her hand and snapped it in half. She then sped towards Kikyo and with her claws lengthened she scratched Kikyo on her side causing her to fall down. Kagome just stood over her with an evil gleem in her eyes. Sango didn't like this one bit. She ran to stop her friend.

"Kagome wait! Don't do it!"

"Do what?! Finish what she tried to do to me!"

"Kagome." Sango went to her friend and placed her hand on her shoulder. "If you kill her, you're no better than she is."

Kagome sighed and said, "Yeah, but shes won't hurt me anymore."

"Yes, but..."

"And I won't let her hurt me again!" And with that Kagome stabbed Kikyo in the chest with and anrrow. Kikyo screamed in pain as Kagome's miko energy surge through her body. "There."

"Kagome what did you do?"

"The arrow will allow her to feel pain and then will put her to sleep."

"But will the souls leave her body?"

"Not all, just enough to put her to sleep."

"Ooh." Sango didn't press about the matter and they both walked away from the hurt dead miko.

"Kagome what did you do to her!" Inuyasha said slowly walking towards his mate in pain.

"The arrow I put in her chest will cause her to go to sleep for as long as I like."

"You will wake her up, now wench!"

"I would be happy if you would join her. That way you will be together in dream land."

"You release her or else Kagome!"

"Inuyasha will you shut the fuck up, she had it coming!" Sango yelled.

"Besides. Why would I do the same thing she did to you over fifty years ago. Think about it." And with that she walked away from the angery Inuyasha and the rest of the group walked with her.


	5. The Jewel

**Chapter Five – The Jewel**

After two weeks of fighting and hunting, the group came to a field and in the middle of it was a large house. The group thought it was kind of strange for a house to be in the middle of a large field. They cautiously approached the house and stopped when they felt an evil aura from the house. Kagome felt the jewel as well since she had sensed it and hour ago which led the group to the field. Inuyasha and Kikyo were eventually released due to Kagome didn't want them to be harmed by any other while they were sleeping and explained to them that if they tried to hurt her again that she will not hesitate to kill them both.

"Hey guys, I don't like the feeling I'm getting over here."

"I don't either Lady Kagome. It's like whoever it is, is waiting for us." Miroku said holding his staff.

"If the jewel wasn't here we wouldn't be wasting our time site seeing." Inuyasha muttered.

"Cram it dog boy." Kagome said as she walked towards the house. She then stop and shot a bean of miko energy at the house.

"What is she doing?" Sango said with confusion on her face.

"Maybe she is trying to drive out whoever is inside." Miroku answered.

As soon as Miroku said that, the demon burst out of the house screaming. It was a bear demon. It had on armor and furs around his body. And around his neck is the Shiko Jewel. Kagome shot another beam and the demon nearly dodged it with only a deep gash on its side.

"Aah! Damn wench! What you blow my house up for?!" the demon said in a deep voice.

"I want that jewel around you neck, that's why."

"Ha ha h haa! Then you must come and get it."

"Fine." She looked over her shoulder and gave a nod and took off towards the demon with the other following. "I'll take back that jewel you asshole!"

The group surrounded the demon. It was a foot taller then Sesshoumaru. The said demon with blinding speed went around the demon and slashed across his back snapping his spine. The demon fell to the ground. Kagome shot an arrow straight through his chest. Inuyasha sliced the demon's arms and legs off so he wouldn't get away. And Kikyo went and grabbed the jewel. Making quick work of the demon. Finally Miroku using his wind tunnel sucked the demon in.

"Finally. We found the damn jewel. Now Kikyo go ahead and wish yourself back to life so we can live it in peace." Kagome looked at Kikyo.

"I don't know Inuyasha."

"What?! What the fuck you mean _'I don't know'_ ?

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY! I want to be alive, but the things that had happened while I was on this earth...I don't want to relive it."

"What are you...saying?"

"I'm going to rest in peace Inuyasha. I don't want to live in this world anymore. Yes I know that we are mates, but this is something that I thought about since I came back alive when Urasue revived me. I just want to rest and peace and live as peacefully as I can."

"You can! Naraku is gone!"

"But there might be others soon. You must live here as peacefully as you can before that time came."

"Then I'm going with you."

"Are you two done now?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Here Kagome." Kikyo gave her reincarnate the jewel. "I want you to wish that every innocent person killed by Naraku and other demons to be alive again. I will be living in peace like I was suppposed to."

"Uh..."

"And I am sorry for everything that has happened between us. Yes, we should've been good friends but the soul that which left inside of me wouldn't allow it. But I want your forgiveness Kagome. Can you ever forgive me?"

Kagome took a deep breath and slowly let it out to think on her answer. Yes it wasn't her fault that Kikyo was like the way she is. All she had in her heart was the hatred she had for Inuyasha and when she came into the picture she didn't want nobody with her Inuyasha. Now that she has a mate of her own, Kikyo was less threatening. Until two weeks ago that is. But still. It wasn't all her fault.

"Kikyo. I know what it wasn't all your fault of what had happened between us. Yes if it wasn't for the soul the witch left you, we could have been good friends. So yes Kikyo, I will forgive you."

"Oh thank you Kagome!" Kikyo said cheerfully as she hugged Kagome. The next she kenw, Sesshoumaru was right behind her.

"Let her go Kikyo." Kikyo let Kagome go and looked at him.

"Why? I was simply hugging her." Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and went into the pocket that was inside and pulled out a long dagger.

"You were planning to kill her."

"Is that so! After I said I would forgive you!"

"Well, it was worth a try." she said in a cold voice.

"Ooh what a bitch!" Sango said as she went up to Kikyo and slapped the hell out of her.

"Maybe I should kill you now while my mate has you still!"

"Kikyo. What's wrong with you?!"

"I won't rest until she is dead Inuyasha!"

"Well. Then you die then." And with that, Kagome took the dagger out of her mate's hands and stabed Kikyo in the heart.

"Aaah!" Kikyo screamed as Sesshoumaru let her go so she can fall to the ground.

"Kikyo!"

"Don't move Inuyasha!" Kagome said a chant and Kikyo's body returned into ashes. Kagome went to her backpack and took out a pretty jar. She went and scooped the ashes and dirt into the jar, closed it and walked over to Inuyasha and gave him the jar. "Take this back Kaede. I know that she wants to bury her sister again once and for all. I was not going to let her kill me Inuyasha." She walked back towards her mate. "But the wish she suggest it, I will use, for her."

Inuyasha looked at the jar longly. His mate is now nothing but ashes and bones, like it was before. He wanted to cry, oh did he wanted to, but he wasn't going to show weakness in the likes of his brother. That would be like hell has frozen over. He took off with the ashes to Kaede's and hopefully she would be alive again and in good spirit. Kagome and her friends gathered around and wait until Kagome was ready to make the wish.

"Well everyone, now we can wish on the jewel so it can disappear and be gone forever. No one will use it for evil again."

"That will be a great relief." Sango said.

"Okay now. The wish."

Kagome placed the jewel upon her lips and closed her eyes. She whispered the wish Kikyo had suggested. That every innocent being that was destroyed or minipulated by Naraku be brought back to life. This includes Kohaku and his family and Kikyo. Soon the jewel grew bright and lifted into the air. The spirit of midiroku appeared and bowed to Kagome. Then the other demons appeared and ascended into the air. Midiroku smile and disappeared into the sky and the jewel descentergrated into nothing. The group was thankful that this is finally over with and done.

"Well. That's it then. Let's go to Kaede's and celebrate." Kagome suggested and everyone agrees.

Sango and Miroku got on Kilala while Sesshoumaru wraps his arm around his mate's waist and developed his demonic cloud and they took off into the air. Soon Sesshoumaru caught a scent that was simular to that of the demon slayer's and decended towards the ground. Sango and Miroku looked confused as they followed. Once they touched the ground Sesshoumaru looked around.

"What is it Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"I smell the scent much like the demon slayer's."

"But...but that can only mean..."

"Sister!" It was Kohaku running towards Sango and well as the rest of the demon slayer tribe.

"OH MY GOD! KOHAKUUUU!!"

Sango ran as fast as she can and caught her brother in a fierce bear hug. Soon she was joined by the rest of her family. She was crying happy to see that her family was together again. The others came and join her. She introduced her friends to her family and explained what happened. Her father, the leader, was first to speak.

"I am very thankful my Lady, that you wished up back to life so we can live in peace once again. Or until we have demons to slay."

"Thank you very much. It was the least I can do for Sango."

"Oh Kagome thank you so much!" She hugged her friend tightly.

"No problem Sango. Now you go on with your family. I'll come visit once you're all settled in."

"Okay." Sango called Kilala and the rest of her family started walking towards their village.

"You are something else. How would you know that Sango would want her entire family?" Sesshoumaru asked with his arms around his lovely mate.

"Oh love, it's easy. A woman knows." And that they ended their conversation with a kiss.


End file.
